And All of the Above
by alibi2014
Summary: From Robin to Jinx, from romance to angst. Poetry about this and that and all of the above. [COMPLETE]
1. Lights Out

**Hello again, fellow TT fan-fickers. **

**So I decided, after much (well, not that much) deliberation, that I would post all my TT poems. But seeing as I already have many oneshots and don't wish to have, like, 78 oneshots, I would post them in chapter-like form. Yeah, I don't know, something about having so many oneshots bothers me. Anyway, I'm going to be posting these in the order they were written, so the order doesn't necessarily have anything to do with the content of the poems. I also heard that you're supposed to read stories in the order the author wrote them, not in the order they appeal to you, because then you can see the stages of the author's writing and whatnot.**

**A couple heads ups: 1) The poems don't connect to each other, although many focus on similar topics/characters. 2) The later poems are, in my opinion, much better than the earlier ones. Bear with me for a few chapters. :-)**

**This first one was written in April 2005 while I was on a sort of TT poem writing spree. It's about Robin and Slade, and was inspired by the episodes Masks and Haunted. The title, **_**Lights Out**_**, comes from Robin's line in Haunted.**

**And last but not least, our friend the disclaimer: Would you even believe me if I **_**did**_** own them?**

* * *

He knows not what he's chasing

He only knows it's right

He'll follow it in morning

He'll follow it by night

And when the switch happens

It can happen any day

When the Prey becomes the Hunter

And the Hunter becomes the Prey

Don't underestimate the power

That comes from deep within

To turn a superhero

Into his hated kin

A driving force takes over

And switches off the light

Confusion and betrayal

Win the final fight

He knows not what he's chasing

But he knows the day will come

When the strength and hatred merge

And Hunter and Prey become one

* * *

**So that was the first one. I hope you guys liked it. Now let me tell you a sad story. See that button that says "Review" on it? Well it's depressed because its girlfriend left it and now it doesn't have a place to stay and because of sleep deprivation it lost its job, so now it can't afford cable anymore (why it needed cable when it doesn't have a house is beyond me). Anyway, you can help this poor little button by pressing it. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Multi Colored Mirrors

**Well here I am with my next poem. I wrote it the same day I wrote _Lights Out_, as can be seen from the similar meter. It's about Terra, and the title, _Multi-Colored Mirrors,_ is taken from a line in one of my favorite Beatles songs, "Happiness is a Warm Gun." **

**Disclaimer: And then I woke up and realized I didn't own them.**

* * *

How can it happen 

That one day she was here

And now she's gone forever

How can it be

That one day she was trusted

And now she's an enemy

How can we believe

That they are both one

When now her face is obscured

How is it

That once her heart was warm

And now it is stone cold

Or is this how it's always been?


	3. The Beast Within

**First off I just want to say I couldn't think up a good name for this one. If I think up a slightly more, uh, creative one I'll change it. Secondly I want to thank all my reviewers. So, thank you _Rocky Wolf_. This one is dedicated to you!**

**Disclaimer: My heart, she weeps, because I don't own TT.**

* * *

Lies under a green sheath 

Coming out between sharp teeth

Now they'll see the real me

Now they'll really see

A mind half human and half ape

Concealed behind a laughing façade

Now she'll see what I can do

Now they'll really see

A fragile heart given to

A girl who turned into a statue

This is what years of pain can do

Now they'll really see


	4. Lost and Found

**Alright so this one's a little bit different. The italics are **_Raven _**and the non-italics are **Beast Boy**. All of these lines were taken from Terra, Titan Rising, Betrayal, and Aftershock I and II. **

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: It was raining earlier today and I was super excited because I have a Robin umbrella. Then it stopped raining. Also, I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Her name was Terra

_Are you sure it's safe to have her around?_

So… want to be a Titan?

_It's too dangerous_

This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!

_Actually, I thought things went pretty well_

Yeah. That was cool.

_She learned a few tricks_

We can't just give up on her

_Terra was never our friend_

I knew her better than anyone!

_I never even wanted to know you_

She was a dangerous enemy…

_You earned it _

…and a good friend

_Traitor_

You've always had a choice!

_We should never have trusted her_

It's your life, Terra. Your choice.

_There's nothing we can do now_

It's never too late to change

_I trusted you!_

I'll never forget you, Terra.


	5. He Said, She Said

**So. I wrote this a while ago, but if I recall correctly I had a lot of fun writing it. I kind of just went with it and went all over the place. The title was inspired by the Beatles' song "She Said, She Said."**

**Again, thank you to _Rocky Wolf_ for reviewing. I know that poetry doesn't get a lot of attention, so thanks for taking the time to r/r each time.**

**Disclaimer: I'll give you three guesses about what I don't own.**

* * *

His name was X, his name was Red X

Her name was Terra, because she moved the earth

We tried to fight him, but his moves were unbeatable

We thought we could trust her, but she wasn't exactly trustworthy

And in the end, as it turned out, X was our leader

_He would never turn against us_

And Terra was…

_How long was she really on our side?_

They could have taken notes from each other, could have swapped strategies

_Taught each other how to throw us off balance_

Because we never saw it coming, we just weren't prepared

And now we don't know how to trust

_How can we trust? When we_

are apprentices

have only half a soul

will bring The End

will fall for the enemy

have treachery in our families

But in the end, as it turned out, we redeemed ourselves

_We knew what was right when it came down to it_

_We were able to_

beat the enemy

find our inner strength

shake off the evil

put true friends before fake ones

have the courage to go against a fake reality

And in the end, as it turned out

We won

_We won_

And we know that in the end, as well as in The End,

We _can_ trust each other

_Because even though we may be_

haunted

only human

gems

beasts

liars

_We are the Titans_

_We are the Teen Titans_


	6. Two Sided

**Oooh, I really like this one! I had completely forgotten about it until I was cleaning out my stuff from my stepdad's laptop and found it. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Am I the only one who finds "disclaimer" hard to spell? Not mine.**

* * *

It would be disconcerting, to look into a pair of eyes and see only white cloth

Or to see only one eye

And equally alarming to be threatened by a friend

Or attacked by a master

Because intensity can be scary

Almost as scary as monotone

And the strangest things can become obsessions

Villains, heroes…

So much can hide behind a mask

Fear, strength…

But more can hide behind a refusal to speak

Fear of strength, strength because of fear

Because when you're unwilling to stop

Like a row of screens whirring away

Reasoning gets lost

Or gets taken away

And miracles happen only so often

Like being shot in the head and only losing an eye

And miracles can only save you from so much

Dust can settle on the ability to rescue

And dust can settle on the ability to understand

* * *

**So in case it was unclear this was a comparison between Robin and Slade, much like _Lights Out_ (chapter 1). Also, I just posted a poem separately on my account. It's called _Angel, _and it's not in here because I just thought it would do well to stand on its own.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Electroshock Therapy

**Hi, Rocky Wolf. How are you doing? I'm hungry, and those chocolate-covered raisins are looking mighty tempting...**

**Oh, sorry. Anyway, here's the next one. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm spelling the following out in chocolate covered raisins: "I don't own Teen Titans."**

* * *

Bandages wrapped around a stick-thin body 

Skin so pale; she's lost too much blood

Body battered: bruised and punished

Sparks flying like electroshock therapy

Eyes lost: empty and full, so full

Toned muscles; toned doesn't mean unbreakable

Hands shaking with power that must result in death: her own

Sparks flying like electroshock therapy

Lips forming words; broken promises, broken hearts

Fists clenched, eyes closed in concentration

Concentration, control

Sparks flying like electroshock therapy

Arms spread in defiance; she defied the world, and everyone who trusted her

Teeth clenched; try to overrule the pain

Try to expunge the poison from your blood

Sparks flying like electroshock therapy

Lava flowing like a gift from above

Warm washing over her cold body to turn everything to stone

But her heart beats a few more times; she's lost so much blood

Heat pulses, but does not prevail

And the sparks die under the wave of lava

And the therapy is over

And her life has ended; her life has begun

* * *

Okay, so in case it wasn't clear that was about Terra. I have no recollection of where my inspiration for that one came from. Do you read the 80s New Teen Titans comics? Because I wrote a poem about Wally but I'm not sure if I should put it in here or as a seperate thing under comic. Eh, whatever. Read and review. You're already half way there! 


	8. I Don't Understand

**Here I am back again with another Terra poem. I guess I was in a Terra mood at the time. I like Electroshock Therapy better than this one but I still wanted to post it because... I felt like it.**

**Disclaimer: Argh, I almsot spelled it wrong _again!_ I don't own anything, darnit!**

* * *

I don't understand why you mourn for me and say I'm not truly dead

I don't understand why you cry for me when you to go to bed

I don't understand why you cherish my memory and spread around my name

I don't understand why you try to pass off my notoriety for fame

I don't understand why you tell people that I led a heroic life

When in your heart you know I only fought for my own fights

I don't understand what makes you think I repented in the end

When anyone else we know would do the same thing to save a friend

I don't understand why you wait for me even after all these years

When you could just love someone else and stop wasting all your tears

I don't understand why you of all people want to see me free

When that would just result in a tragic reality

I don't know why you're willing to forgive me for everything I did

When you've seen me in my coldest and most merciless skins

I don't know why you're willing to risk for me everything you own

But I know it doesn't matter: nothing can penetrate this stone


	9. Five

Not much to say this time. Uhhh... yeah. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Last night it was raining so hard I couldn't fall asleep. I don't know what that has to do with my not owning TT, but I'll find a connection. Someday...**

* * *

Five. 

It seemed to be a constant occurrence in their lives. An underlying theme in their lives.

First there were the obvious things.

Five Titans.

Five life stories.

Five arch enemies.

Then there were five's other appearances.

_Five_

The age at which Robin had witnessed his parent's deaths

_Five_

The number of months it took Cyborg to learn how to use his robotic limbs

_Five_

The age at which Raven first understood the prophecy

_Five_

The number of years separating Starfire from her sister

_Five_

The number of people Beast Boy had lost in his lifetime

_Five_

_Five_

_Five_

It was as prominent as Starfire's smile, as easy to count on as Beast Boy's jokes

_Five_

As hard a habit to break as Robin's obsession with Slade, as lurking as Raven's monotone

_Five_

As bright as Cyborg's robotic eye

_Five_

But one day five began to disappear

_Four_

The number of Titans that believed Trigon could be stopped

_Three_

The number of times Slade tried to kill Robin

_Two_

The number of Titans that were in love

_One_

The number of times they thought all hope was lost

_Zero_

The number of times hope _was_ all lost

But they know five will never completely die away.

They know as long as they are together five will, for better or for worse, prevail.

_Five…_

_Five._

_Five_


	10. I Could Never

**Hey.**

**I logged on just now and saw the site was going to be down tonight starting at 8 so I rushed to get this up before then. It's Robin and Starfire (**Robin is in normal writing, _Star is in italics_**). I thought the ending needed some work, but I didn't know how to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: Today at school a girl was dressed up as Robin for Purim and I got super excited. Still, I don't own TT. At least that girl owns a costume.**

* * *

Why would you choose me? 

What do you see in me that you see in nobody else?

What is it you want from me?

You know I could never be what you need me to be

I could never be there for you

I could never comfort you when you're sad because I am the cause of all your sorrow

I could never protect you

I could never show you my love

Because I don't want to hurt you

I could never show you my love

_Why can't I want you?_

_Why can't you see that I see through your mask?_

_What is it that makes you impenetrable to love?_

_You know I don't need you to change_

_Just to be safe_

_I could be there for you_

_I could comfort you when you're sad if you'd let me_

_I could give you a shoulder to cry on_

_But since you think you would hurt me_

_I can't give you anything_

Why don't you leave me?

_You know I would never leave you_

You'll just end up getting hurt

_It hurts to see you this way_

You know I could never give you what you need

_You've already given me so much_

I can get through life on my own

_But it's easier if it's with someone you love_

I can't protect you

_I'm asking you to trust me_

Why would you choose me?

What do you see in me that you see in nobody else?

_I chose you because I love you_

_I see in you nothing but you_

I don't want to hurt you

_Nobody wants to be hurt_

I can get through life on my own

_I know you can_

_I know you can_


	11. She Won't Cry

**Wooo! Another angsty Starfire poem with hints of Robin!**

**A few things: 1) You know what I just noticed? Actually I noticed it a while ago and only now remembered to say something. Anyway, the fourth poem in the collection, _Lost and Found_, has the same name as chapter one of _The Bleeding Heart Show_. Crazy, no? 2) I posted a songfic at my deviant art account (link on my profile). You should check it out. 3) I'm considering ending this collection of poems sometime soon and maybe later starting another one (I probably should've saved _Five_ for last but whatever). How long should I keep this collection going?**

**Disclaimer: Wet and muddy bricks make me sad. I don't own TT.**

* * *

She'll sit and she'll sigh 

But she won't cry

If for no other reason than the tears are all gone

She's become jaded to tears

(There must be another way to grieve)

Loss is dealt with every day

So she's become used to tears

And they no longer help

They no longer wash the sadness away

They no longer heal the hurt

They merely _are_

(They no longer serve a purpose)

And if you're grieving, things that just _are _don't help

They need to _do_ things

They need to take the pain away from you

(Or take you away from the pain)

And that those tears no longer help

Well, it's a good thing

Because she's long since run out of tears

And besides, tears don't say anything

They don't tell a story, the story that needs to be told

The tears come from the eyes, and only the eyes can tell the story

But the eyes only tell the story if you let them

And she isn't letting them

If for no other reason than she doesn't know which story to tell

(She has so many she could write a book)

So for now she'll sit

She'll sit and she'll sigh

But she won't cry

She won't cry


	12. Looking At Her

**Yes I am aware this is my third Rob/Star poem in a row. I was going to go all out of order and use something else but then I didn't. And now I'm here. Well, uh, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's getting hard to think up so many different ways of saying "**_**I don't own TT!**_

* * *

He simply couldn't stop looking at her

The way her eyes lit up when she smiled

The way her hips moved when she walked

The way her hair bounced off her shoulders when she turned her head

The way her feet lifted off the ground when she was happy

The way she furrowed her eyebrows when she was confused

The way she hugged her shoulders when she was nervous

The way she threw her head back when she laughed

The way she bit her lip when she was scared

The way she touched his shoulder when she was worried

The way she shook her head when she was sad

The way she sighed when she thought no one would hear her

The way she tried to hide her surprise by holding her hand over her mouth

The way she clenched and unclenched her fists before and after going into battle

The way she inhaled

The way she exhaled

The way she was

He simply…. Couldn't stop looking at her

* * *

**Alright, hope you liked it. This is one of those few poems that I can totally remember when I was writing it: the room, the time, everything. The mind works in mysterious ways... I've always thought this was sort of stalker-ish, but really he's just mesmerized by her. I mean, it's like he knows he's in love with her but by his own choice won't admit it so he only allows himself to admire her from afar.**

**Oh, and I thought it was again time to thank reviewers, so thanks to everyone who has reviewed past chapters, especially Rocky Wolf.**


	13. Lifetimes

**This one's inspired by "How Long is Forever?**" **I love that episode. I think I'll watch it today.**

**Disclaimer: I can now touch type! Nothing is mine.**

* * *

And when I woke up my life was gone 

Replaced by things yet to come

The world I had hardly even known

Now far in the past and so far away

People and places and habits exchanged

For strangers and settings and routines grown cold

A big brother that I confided in

_A run-down machine connected to the walls_

An amusing friend that made me feel at home

_A balding and scared attraction at a zoo_

A calm and wise girl that settled us all

_A broken and cracked shell against white walls_

And a boy that was everything and nothing to me

_A man that could never be anything to me ever again_

And the world was cold and my heart split under the ice

A fate worse than death and a history worse than life

One last attempt to put the pieces back together

And a blinding white light that would be enough to sedate me forever

And when I woke up that life was gone

Replaced by things no longer to come

The world I had hardly even known

And a chance to recoup our eventual losses


	14. Eye

**Oh my gosh, I'm _so_ excited. It's a Cyborg poem! Woooooo! I have to say, I absolutley _LOVE_ Cyborg. I've given it a lot of thought, and I'm pretty sure if I could know one Titan in real life it would be him. It's not to say he's my favorite (please don't ask me to choose!), but he's the sweetest, most loyal, smartest, best guy out there. There's only like 1/100 fics about him, too. And it makes me sad. :-( So here's one about our favorite half-man half-robot!**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing.**

* * *

The one thing he misses more than anything 

More than his hands or his feet or his torso

Is his eye

When he shuts off his left eye he can see it all

He can see his friends and his home and his city

But that's just it- his eye doesn't close, it _shuts off_

And that is not normal

And it hurts to know that the only way he can see normally is by doing something not normal

When he closes his right eye he can see everything he couldn't see before

He can see numbers and statistics and heat

And while it's helpful to have that information while fighting villains…

It's not normal

And it hurts that when he does something normal it leads to something not normal

He has seen his friend's eyes

He has seen Beast Boy's green eyes find laughter in even the darkest moments

He has seen Raven's violet eyes find darkness in even the lightest moments

He has seen Starfire's eyes find joy in even the smallest of good fortunes

He has seen Robin's eyes, even through the mask, find fault in even the best of circumstances

And he has seen that, more than their posture or voices or body language

Their eyes reveal more about their feelings than anything else

And he knows that that can never be for him

He can never express himself in a longing glance, or a hard stare, or a lustful gaze, or a surprised gape

It's the one thing he misses more than anything

More than his fingers or his toes or his stomach

And it's only an eye

And he knows it's never coming back


	15. Moped

**Hey, guys. So this poem is special to me because it's the first poem I wrote by hand in a long time. Usually I use my laptop, but one night I had already turned it off and then this idea came into my head and I wrote it down in a notebook, which is now full of TT poetry. Yep.**

**Disclaimer: Oh man, today I saw this article about parkour, which is maneuvering through cities and buildings in an acrobatic way, and I i****mmediately **thought of the chase scene at the end of Masks. Oh, and I don't own anything. I did cut that article out, though.

* * *

It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen 

And it's not just because he's wanted one for so long

And it's not just because it will attract the ladies

And it's not just because the team finally caved and let him get one

No

It's because even if Robin's R-Cycle gets destroyed

Even if the T-Car runs out of gas

Even if Starfire is too sad to fly

Even if Raven is too weak to teleport

Even if his own powers fail him

He will have a way to get his teammates home safe and sound

And that, more than anything else, is why it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen


	16. He Bleeds at the Sight of Blood

**Interesting story to go with this one. Well, maybe it isn't interesting but I feel like telling it anyway. The line "he bleeds at the sight of blood" came to me one day and I decided to use it for a BB poem (not BB/Terra, just BB). But then for some reason I wrote it out as a Rob/Star poem and when it was done it was-- excuse my French-- terrible. So I rewrote it as what it was originally intended to be and am quite pleased with the outcome. So now it is pure BB-angsty goodness. Enjoy!**

**(Edit 3/24/08: Grawr my formatting got messed up and is currently unfixible.)**

**Disclaimer: Maybe one day I'll own, like, a restaurant. But not TT. Never TT.**

* * *

He bleeds at the sight of blood

At the violence that brings bile to his throat

He bleeds at the sight of blood

At the pain he didn't know existed

He bleeds at the sight of blood

At the danger he'll never grow used to

He tastes it in his mouth

When it leaks down the gutter under the baking sun

He feels it under his feet and under his nails

When chests explode from bullet wounds

He smells its bitter smell

When necks break from gripping hands

He bleeds at the sight of blood

His innocence leaking down the gutter

He bleeds at the sight of blood

His mind exploding from bullet wounds

He bleeds at the sight of blood

His sanity breaking from gripping fists

He bleeds at the sight of blood

Until his blood runs dry

Until his breath catches

Until his eyelids flutter

He can't stop

Bleeding

At the sight of blood


	17. Almost Unbelievable

**It really bothers me how the formatting works. There are supposed to be spaces in between each stanza but the editing takes it out when I post. Oh well. Another BB/Terra poem. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The way I love you 

The way you make me feel

The way I'd die for you

Is almost unbelievable

The way you cracked me

The way you scattered my love

The way you shot me through the heart

Is almost unbelievable

The way I care for you

The way you make me smile

The way you make me want to breathe

Is almost unbelievable

The way you hurt me

The way you made me cry

The way you made me want to die

Is almost unbelievable

The way I found you

The way you found me

The way we found each other

Is almost unbelievable

The way you cut me

The way you burned my life

The way you destroyed me

Is almost unbelievable

The way I love you

The way you cracked me

The way I care for you

The way you made me want to die

Is almost…

Unbelievable


	18. Those Marks

**I realized I really needed more non-Rob/Star and BB/Terra poems and that I didn't really have any about Raven. So I wrote one. And here it is. Oh, and I wanted to let you all know that I've run out of already-written poems, so I'm going to continue posting, they just won't be updated as frequently.**

**Disclaimer: When America entered WWII Jerry Seigel and Joe Schuster wanted Superman to fight in the war, but also didn't want his unbelievable strength and power to undermine America's soldiers. Their solution? When Clark Kent went to get recruited he was given an eye exam but in his excitement used his X-ray vision and read the chart in the room next door. Thinking he was blind, the army didn't accept him. And I don't own anything.**

* * *

Those marks on her arms 

Are binding her, scarring her

Those runes on her legs

Are burning her, crippling her

Those patterns on her torso

Are battering her, strangling her

That sign on her forehead

Is breaking her, destroying her

That voice in her head

Is teasing her, tempting her

That guilt in her chest

Is filling her, foiling her

Binding her

Those marks on her arms are scarring her

Burning her

Those runes on her legs are crippling her

Battering her

Those patterns on her torso are strangling her

Breaking her

Destroying her

Teasing her

Filling her

…

The end


	19. I Just Wanted to Say

**Getting back to the basics with Robin and Slade! Ah, just like old times. Plus, this even has the meter of _Lights Out_. It's like my ****subconscious was saying, "alibi2014... do something like you used to..." No, seriously, it is. **

**Disclaimer: Oh my _God _does anyone else want to kill the person that created daylight saving's time? It's 8:00! But it's only starting to get dark! And when I wake up it's like pitch black out! The Teen Titans hate DST, too. At least they would if I owned them. But... well, I'll let you figure the rest out for yourselves.**

* * *

I just wanted to say that I hate you 

I know I always will

I hate everything about you

The rage just makes me ill

I hate everything about you

The way you make me act

I get so caught up in vengeance

I forget to watch my back

I hate everything about you

And how you twist my mind

You make me grow psychotic

With every clue I can't find

And because of way you hurt me

And the way you always boast

I want nothing more than to kill you

And that's what I hate the most


	20. Give Me a Hero

**I was at school and the line "Give me a hero" came into my head, and this was born. It's not strictly TT, but I sort of had Robin in my head as I was writing it. It could be any hero, really, super or not. **

**Disclaimer: Spring break! And still I don't own TT. Huh.**

* * *

Give me a hero 

And I'll give you their story

Give me perfection

And I'll give you a flaw

I'll smash that misconception into a million pieces

That heroes don't cry or die or lose

I'll shatter that myth like so many bones

Shred that falsity like hundreds of capes

Give me a hero

And I'll give you their story

Of anger and betrayal and death

Give me a hero

And I'll give you their tragedy

A Shakespearean drama of the highest degree

Give me perfection

And I'll shoot it full of holes

Give me a hero

And I'll shoot them full of sorrow


	21. Paradiso

**I'm trying to branch out so I wrote a Jinx poem. I really love her, but I've written so little about her, just this and a oneshot. I'll have to fix that. It's time again to thank reviewers, so _thank you to everyone who's reviewed!_ Seriously, you guys make me smile.**

**Disclaimer: Eeep, I'm so excited! I rented Batman and Robin and in (checks watch) 5 and a half hours I'm gonna watch it! And Passover starts on Wednesday! Have a great Passover, everyone! And a good early Easter! Or anything else you're celebrating! And I still don't own TT.**

* * *

She gets up 

But never wakes up

This paradise so perfect she's convinced it's a dream

She'll take it

She won't think on it

If life's being good to her she won't ask questions

She'll go with it

She won't try to force it

If you're given a rose you must deserve it

She'll smile at him

She won't deny it

She thought she liked being alone until he came along

She enjoys it

She won't hide it

As long as her life is this perfect she never wants to wake


	22. There Was a Time

**Not much to say this time. This is Beast Boy. I thought I was supposed to be trying to write a Raven or Slade poem? Oh, well. In time, in time...**

**Disclaimer: Thirty-five minutes and counting! I don't own anything.**

* * *

There was a time he was happy 

A time he was free

A time he was blissful in his reality

When blades of grass and hot African skies

Meant as much to him as his family ties

There was a time he was lost

A time he felt empty

A time he felt his powers were a worthless cost

When red mud gave way to graves

And was replaced by Californian haze

There was a time he was needed

A time he felt loved

A time every order given was heeded

When dust from dispelled from his confidence

To make room for the teamwork he's needed since

Now he feels strong as an African ox

A feeling of belonging

That nothing can rock

He feels dirt under his nails from destroying his shame

He wouldn't tell you- but this means so much more than fame


	23. They Call Me Obsessed

**I wrote this one up special for you guys because I'm going out of town tomorrow and won't be back until Tuseday. So to make up for missed updates, here's my second post in two days. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

They call me obsessed 

But they don't know

They don't see his eye at night

Clouded with nothing but coolness and loftiness

They don't hear his voice at night

Tinted with an almost inhuman assurance

They don't wait for the bones to heal at night

That have been broken with such exactness so as to promise the most painful and drawn out convalescence possible

They don't hear his threats at night

That promise that to make up for my lost servitude the next bones to break will belong to my friends

They don't hear screams at night

That I pray aren't real

That I pray will never be real

That I pray will be real just so I can make them go away

They call me obsessed

But they don't know

They have no idea


	24. Who Am I?

**I sorta like this one. I was inspired by my action figures! Actually, I'm running low on poem inspiration these days. The way I usually write is I come up with a title or a line first and work from there, so if anyone out there wants to drop me a title and/or line I'd be much obliged. I'll put your name in the A/N! Oh, come on, who can resist that?**

**Disclaimer: Okay. Guess what? Did you guess? Okay. I don't own TT. Were you right? Woah, awesome.**

* * *

Who am I? 

I'm your worst nightmare, that your mistakes will outlive you

I'm your biggest fear, that your past will destroy your future

I'm your inner conflict, smirking as you try to deny my existence

I'm your constant worry, that I'll become more famous than you

I'm your shrinking confidence, the thing that devours your assurance like sugar

I'm your last resort, one that you used against everything you've ever been taught

I'm the one time you forfeited yourself

I'm the evidence that you can and do slip up

I'm you

So

Who am I?

Seriously

If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?


	25. Leave Me

**Ohmigosh, that was scary. I tried to upload this but it said I couldn't choose this document and I went _double take_! But it turned out you can't upload documents you have open or something. True story. So this is about Raven, about her destiny. I wanted to try writing something with broken up sentences, so here it is. For you. From me.**

**And I realize I wasn't very clear about my last poem. _Who Am I?_ is about Red X. Yep. I should go watch X right now.**

**Disclaimer: We should have some sort of code that means we don't own anything. Like "blue green 9X60" means you don't own anything. So, uh, blue green 9X60.**

* * *

I 

I'm trying so hard

And I

I'm failing so fast

Does it even matter anymore?

Do you even have to ask?

I know

I know what I've been told

And I know

I know what I must do

My options aren't endless

They've been narrowed down to two

My conscience

My conscience is fighting

And my heart

Is fighting my mind

And I wish it would just go away

And leave me far behind


	26. He Doesn't Care

**Woah, step back! Alibi2014 writing _BB/Rae?_ I must have hit my head on something... Okay, it's not totally bb/rae, you can kind of decide their relationship for yourself. You'll see. (Uh, so in case it isn't clear, this isbbpov about Raven.) But worse than that... _I made BB a bad guy!_ Who am I and what have I done with Alibi2014? Okay, woah, deep breaths... No, this actually has a story behind it. My step-grandpa died last night after a stroke, and what upsets me the most is that I can't feel that really heavy sadness. I just can't. And it's upsetting me. I wanted to write something where someone had those emotions, to see if I could get it out that way. Well, this sort of morphed, because I feel no animosity towards my step-grandpa. It's just that inability to feel what you want to feel. **

**Disclaimer: Blue green 9X60. Remember what that means? Eh, whatever.**

* * *

Her eyes are sunken 

And her lips are cold

Her skin is pale, almost white

And her breath is gone

But try as he might

Though he looks at her figure, fallen so young

He can't form the tears

He can't find the pain

He can't choke on his breath

He wishes it were denial

It's become something he's good at, but try as he might

He can't convince himself that's what it is

Or he wishes it were shock

At seeing it all happen so quickly

Painlessly, at least that was a relief

But he can't convince himself of that, either

He can only know in his heart

That she froze his heart

And cracked his smile

While he tried to smile

So now

Though he can see her eyes

Lips

Skin

Breath, long gone

He can't form the tears he knows he should

Or feel the pain he knows is human

He can only remember how he felt

When she threw taunts at him like fire crackers

And hurt his ego like only someone you want to please could

He can't find that pain

Though she gave it to him by the gallon

But now that pain

He can't find it

He doesn't care


	27. He's Got A Wound

**Oh my God, anyone else totally _love_ how this site's been down for like ever? It's not like I had anything to post but still... Anyway, I wrote this when I was down (or is it up?) in LA a couple days ago. I would have liked the rhyme scheme to be... well, existant, but hey, what are you gonna do? I kind of like where this was going. It could turn into a Robin oneshot in the future, but for now I'm working on some other chap fics. Also: Thanks to Rocky-White Wolf of Curses and shadow929 for reviewing last chapter (and every chapter). The reviewer-reply button wasn't working and it was driving me nuts. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: Gosh. I don't own them.**

* * *

He's got a wound 

That only time can heal

And if he waits

The pain will dull

But he won't wait

Not even for a day

He won't let it go on its own

He'll fight the pain, suppress the pain

Make that pain go away

And while he fights

The wound only grows

Until it's taken over his entire soul

He's got a wound

That only time can heal

But he'll make it heal

Even if it kills him


	28. How Is It Possible?

**Hey, guys. What's up? I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I started this poem a few days ago but sort of lost inspiration. Then a couple hours ago my Dad's girlfriend called to tell him her mom had just passed away. I had never met her, but I still feel bad for everyone involved. Anyway, I decided to use that for this poem. And like He Doesn't Care, this one is also not refelctive of my relationship with anyone. **

**Okay, important note: I've decided to stop this at 30 chapters, for a number of reasons. First of all, I'm feeling like a lot of my most recent poems are lacking inspiration and just fall a little flat. Secondly, I don't want this to continue on and on forever, because I think it'll just get sloppier. And thirdly, I've started a new chapfic, and I really want to focus on it. So there will be two more chapters after this one, and I'm going to continue writing poems as ideas hit me, and maybe post any really good ones alone, but other than that I'll probably come back in a while with another collection. **

**Disclaimer: I'm so tired. Wait, I'm not tired anymore. Huh. Oh, wait, I don't own anything. Now I'm tired.**

**Oh, and this is Raven's POV about Malchior. I'd sort of wanted to stop saying who it was about by this point, but I'm too tired to care right now.**

* * *

How is it possible to miss someone so much 

That you never really knew?

Someone that lied to you and used you and made you feel special

And that's what hurts the most

That he made you feel special

When you know you're not special

Not at all

But you liked feeling that way

And you miss feeling that way

And because of that

You miss him

How is it possible to feel so much

After a lifetime of not feeling and not loving and not caring

To feel so much and to deny so much

And then when it's gone

To feel it even more

It shouldn't be possible

And you hate that it is

And you hate that you'll never feel again

And you wish you never felt in the first place

But even more

You hate that you loved feeling those feelings

And that makes you hate him- and miss him- even more


	29. Just a Normal Sun

**Woah. It's been forever since I've posted. Well I wrote this one up today. A while ago I was looking through a window with one of my brothers, and he showed me how the window made the sun look all distorted. Then he said, "But if you don't look through the window, it's just a normal sun." That was just begging to be made into a poem. I thought since I just have one more poem to go after this I'd go back to my roots with a RobxStar. I'm thinking this takes place during or after Betrothed. Enjoy, guys.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

* * *

I thought I could live without her 

But I found out I was wrong

I couldn't live without her

She's my moon and she's my sun

When she's there the stars shine brighter

And when she's not they don't shine at all

When she's around the rain is warmer

And when she's not the rain doesn't fall

When she's with me the sky is like a sapphire

And when she's not the sky is bleak

When she's here the wind whispers in my ear

And when she's not it doesn't speak

I thought I could live without her

But I found out I was wrong

Because when she isn't here with me

It's just a normal sun


	30. One Team

**Okay, guys, this is it. The last one. This is strangely sad and satisfying at the same time. It's been so much fun writing these poems and seeing what you guys have to say about them. Special thanks to shadow929 and especially to Rocky-White Wolf of Curses for being such loyal reviewers. I wanted this last poem to come full circle, and it was partially inspired by one of Robin's lines in Go! So once again, thanks for reading and reviewing, and I'll see you guys around.**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a girl named alibi2013 and she claimed to own TT. Then she got reported and was hunted down by the admins and forced to watch Can I Keep Him? and Kole for the rest of her days. Then alibi2014 was born. In conclusion, I don't own TT.**

* * *

Masked eyes, clenched fists 

Angry scowl on split lips

Cloaked body, pale skin

Eyes bitter with prophesized sin

Forest green skin and matching hair

Smiling mouth with a fanged tooth bared

Beautiful smile and innocent disposition

Mirrored with a warrior tradition

Mechanical body, electronic arms

Fitted together to protect others from harm

Masks and cloaks, green and red

Electronic eyes or hair-spiked heads

Five different heroes or so it might seem

But together they create one team


End file.
